


Sink Or Swim

by AdelineAround



Series: Water Sports [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Barebacking, Bottom Gavin Reed, Choking, Drinking, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Gavin Reed cries during sex, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Top RK900, Watersports, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Gavin Reed needs to get off, and searches the internet for a hook-up. A man named RK has an inquiry that Gavin cannot pass up.





	Sink Or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Gavin, my little trash gremlin.  
> This is purely self indulgent, since fun facts are: RK & Connor are Canadian, Gavin is sexually frustrated, Tina is a BAMF, and there's ten million kinks involved in this fic.

Gavin throws himself onto the couch the moment he comes home from work. He hates the job he has now; hates that, no matter how hard he works, there always be something more he must improve on. It makes him feel forced, pushed to near insanity when someone points out a flaw of his on the job. It is fruitless to keep working like this. Nevertheless, it pays the bills; it is a necessary evil that Gavin must go through.

Sighing, he inhales, exhales; inhales again, this time thrusting out his arms when he breathes out. He saw it on Avatar: The Last Airbender once, and had adopted the method since. Though Gavin cannot airbend, the motions seem to help him expel his frustration.

Well, most of it, at least.

There is still an underlying problem of pent-up frustration that is rooted deep within him. If he does not take care of it, it begins to pile up, driving him to become “moody” as his roommate, Tina Chen, would say.

Gavin is not moody; he just feels emotions stronger when he’s stressed out, or hungry, or angry, or both… Okay, so maybe he is moody, but that does not mean he stays moody forever.

He reaches for the laptop hibernating on the coffee table in front of the couch he sits on. Flipping it open, Gavin waits for it to wake and log him in with an eye roll. It is the 21st century, and the laptop he has still runs its own program at the pace of a turtle.

Tina comes home right as Gavin is in the middle of checking his mountain of emails. She heads straight for the kitchen, but not before toeing off her shoes at the foyer. It is a habit that Gavin has never gotten into, and is berated for it every single time he does not take off his shoes before entering the rest of the house.

“You must be comfortable, zooming to the couch and hogging it like nobody’s business,” Tina comments. There is a rustling of bags that comes right after her sentence; she must have gone grocery shopping before coming home.

Gavin hums before replying, “How did you know?”

“You left muddy boot prints all over the floor,” she says, disappointment clear in her voice. “I can’t believe you still haven’t learned to take off you damn shoes-”

“Well, it’s a good thing our floors are hardwood,” Gavin says over Tina, having heard her rant about boots and mud and bad hygiene one too many times. “I’ll clean it up when I gotta go piss, got it? That’s why we have a jet mop,”

“Ugh,” huffs Tina, stomping out of the kitchen to face her roommate. “Gavs, you know I know you aren’t gonna do shit when I’m around…”

Gavin pays no attention to her, eyes transfixed on the computer screen in front of him. He deletes a mass of spam and subscription emails that flood his inbox, quickly closing out the tab before loading a bookmarked _and_ favorited site.

Inquiries upon inquiries fill the results search on the website, all of which Gavin’s eyes scan through before moving onto the next page. It takes about three pages in before he finds one with a few interesting tags in the description:

**watersports, dom looking for sub, aftercare included upon request**

**31 y.o. male, Caucasian  
male, female or nonbinary partners OK**

**Available tonight; screening already verified by website  
HIV negative, Hepatitis B & C negative, unprotected sex OK  
Private message if interested.  
Two (2) slots open**

**Posted one hour ago**

“Oh, _fuck yeah,_ ” he says.

“Excuse me, what?” Tina stops mid-rant, still standing in front of him. She has his hip cocked to the side, wooden spatula in one hand while the other rests on his hip. She looks like she’s come out of a comedy soap on TV, staring at Gavin as if he has just sprouted a third head.

Maybe that was not a very inaccurate simile; Gavin’s pants might as well be ripping at the rate he is growing hard.

“Gavs, what the hell is going on?” Tina tries again, and Gavin puts up a finger in signal of “one moment, please”. This time, she growls, storming off into the kitchen again. The rant will have to wait until Gavin is done with the computer.

Quickly, he clicks on the “send a message” button on the bottom far right of the webpage, brain already trying to compose a mildly decent letter to the original poster.

**hey,  
saw your post about watersports tonight and i want in, if you have any slots available.**

Of course he has slots available, Gavin scolds himself for being such a bad writer. He backspaces, then continues,

**hey,  
saw your post about watersports tonight and i want in. i am a 36 y.o. male; i get screened regularly and am across the board clean. you can check my web profile here, as i am also certified. i can be difficult to train, but i can sub. if you’re still interested, we can meet whenever around the detroit area. i have transportation to meet you. - Gavin**

Was that too blunt, even for Gavin? He does not know, but sends the message anyway in a hurry. Not more than four minutes later, Gavin’s laptop pings with a reply. He clicks on it right away; there is no time to lose when it comes to things like this.

**Gavin,  
I accept your offer. Park at the Marathon gas station near the xx highway. There is a pub across from there, with no parking lot. I will meet you in there at 10pm sharp. Come hydrated, or get something to drink at the bar. I will be wearing a dark grey turtleneck and matching business slacks. You cannot miss my hands, if you are acute to detail. I look forward to meeting you, Gavin.  
You can reach me at xxx-xxx-xxxx.  
Regards,  
RK**

Gavin’s heart jumps in his chest as he reads the response message once, twice; three times over. He hastily types:

**sure thing. see you then. just look for the guy in a brown jacket and hoodie. my number is xxx-xxxx. same area code as yours.**

He hits send again, then shuts his laptop with a racing heart and shaking hands. Tina is still in the kitchen, frying up something that smells like one of her mom’s family recipes, the ventilation fan blasting loudly to catch the steam and oil from the pan she is using.

Gavin wades his way to the breakfast nook they have installed in the kitchen, waiting until she notices him with a start.

She turns the fan speed to low.

“Jesus, Gavs.” She cries after turning around, “Look at the goddamn floor.”

“Enough about the floor, Tina!” Gavin says, but a little smile crawls onto his lips. “I’ve got a date tonight.”

Tina purses her lips at him. “And you’re telling me this because..?”

“Just thought you should know, in case I don’t make it back before eleven tomorrow morning,” Gavin adds a shrug at the end.

It causes Tina’s eyebrows to raise, eyes going wide with realization before they return, squinting at her roommate. “Oh no, not one of _these_ dates again, Gavin. How many times do I have to tell you it’s dangerous?”

Gavin’s little smile morphs into a pout. “I’m not using Craigslist or whatever, Tina. I’ll be fine, and I know you’ll come looking for me, gunning down anything and everything that moves, if I don’t make it home in twenty-four hours,” he says truthfully, and that makes Tina’s stance loosen up. Gavin knows he can trust Tina to keep him safe. “Please, Tina. I need this. I’ve been working my fucking ass off for the past month with no breaks. My balls can’t handle it anymore. And everyone knows pee is stored in the balls.”

With that, Tina pulls a stinkface at him. “Okay, one, I don’t need to know the thing about your testicles.” Gavin laughs, but lets her continue, “Two, pee is stored in your _bladder_ , idiot. How did you pass anatomy class?” Gavin opens his mouth to answer, but Tina cuts him off. “And three, you’re damn right I’ll shoot down anyone if they abduct you. You’re needed in this house, Gavs. You can actually be useful sometimes.”

“Oh yeah, like how useful?” Gavin asks, relieved to hear that Tina will look out for him.

“Like so useful that you’re going to take off those awful fucking boots of yours by the doorway and start cleaning the mud trail you made.”

“Ugh, Tina, you’re no fun.”

“Sorry,” she says, but she is anything but sorry. “I don’t make the rules. Now, get that mop and clean up before I chase you with this spatula.”

Gavin sulks off to do just that.

* * *

It is fifteen ‘til ten, and Gavin is just now parking at the local gas station. He backs out of the space two times and repositions the car before deeming it just right. He scans around the area before climbing out of his car. Pulling out a steering wheel lock from the backseat, he fastens it on before pressing the lock button on his key fob. Gavin just hopes that his car will still be there tomorrow.

He crosses the street with ease, noticing the bright red and white sign that points him to the pub. It’s a Canadian themed pub, Gavin finds as he opens the door. Ice hockey paraphernalia adorns the walls, complete with framed professional players’ signatures and hockey sticks. A pair of signed skates hangs in a corner like a dangerously beautiful chandelier. Pictures of what Gavin can guess are the local pub-goers are scattered between the sports decor. There is a photo of two young men in blue, one smiling and one not, that is tacked to the wall like it was never supposed to be there. From Gavin’s seat, they look to have the same faces; they are twins, perhaps. Identical, but very different in personality.

The pub is warm inside, melting the slight chill away from Gavin’s bones. It’s a quaint little place, he figures, and decides to order himself a beer when he sits at the bar. The bartender, a man in his middle age with greying hair that is tied back in a low ponytail, nods at him before grabbing a stein to fill up.

There are four TVs, all playing the same sports match in slightly different hues from each screen. Gavin takes a swig of his pale ale when halftime comes on, and the commercials start to roll across the television displays.

Gavin is about to check the time on his phone when one of the Employees Only doors swing open, and a man from the tacked-up picture on the wall emerges. He looks even better in person, Gavin thinks to himself. So gorgeous, with a nice, sharp jawline and piercing blue eyes. He possesses broad shoulders and what seem to be long, sturdy legs. His shoes are made of shiny, dark leather. His fashion is just as sleek as his physical features; a charcoal turtleneck and even darker pants that are ironed so neat that the creases are visible from where Gavin sits. And his hands. His fucking _hands_ are the right amount of slim and shapely; they could easily bruise Gavin’s neck right up…

Oh god, he realizes, that’s his man: RK, the one from the post online. The one who is supposed to hook up with him tonight and engage in some fucking _watersports_. Gavin ducks his head down unconsciously, contemplating whether or not he is ready to face such a gorgeous man like RK. To Gavin, he is freaking _stunning_.

RK scans the pub with a stoic gaze, almost as if he is analyzing the face of each pub goer before locking onto Gavin’s. Shit, Gavin ducks lower before giving up and instead chugging more beer from his stein. That should be enough to block his face just a little bit.

But RK saunters over, hips swaying just a little as he walks towards Gavin, and Gavin almost feels shame for looking. He cannot keep his eyes away, devouring the sight of his partner for the night.

Gavin is the complete opposite of RK; instead of sleek and slim, Gavin is strong-boned and sturdy. Instead of long, majestic legs, Gavin has runner’s calves and thicc thighs… yes, with two c’s. His skin is dry and ruddy, where RK’s looks like he is glowing and evenly fair all over. They would make for a very interesting pair, just like in the porn videos Gavin has always watched when he needs help getting off.

“You must be Gavin,” RK’s voice is like a steady stream of water running through a lush forest. It is clear, easy to understand. It is level in its tone, curt and to the point without sounding rude or egotistical.

Gavin gulps before answering, shifting so he can face RK. “That’s me. And you’re…” Gorgeous, he wants to say, but he does not.

“RK, that’s right,” RK finishes for Gavin, a hint of a grin on his face. In the back of his head, Gavin remembers the photo on the pub wall; RK must be the twin without the smile. “I see you have already ordered a drink.”

“Couldn’t resist,” Gavin says sheepishly. The alcohol helps him relax a bit, especially in front of a man so gorgeous like RK. “You seem familiar with this place.”

RK bows his head, shaking it before he replies in a manner that comes off as a tease, “I am very familiar with this pub, considering my brother and I own the place now.”

Gavin sputters on his beer. He attempts to suppress his coughing, nose burning from the residual liquid bread that has gone down the wrong tube. “You wha- you own the place?” It makes sense, considering Gavin had seen RK walk out from employees only doors. He feels like such a doof. 

RK’s smile never leaves his face, his eyes sparkling to match his smile. “My brother and I got the place after living in Michigan for a few years. We knew the previous owner well.” Gavin blinks at him, still not sure how to react. “But enough about me. It’s time to bring the mic over to you,” There is something that makes Gavin’s skin crawl with excitement, unable to sit still and keep his gaze with. RK. “Tell me _why_ , Gavin, you decided to reach out and respond to my inquiry.”

Gavin holds himself from gulping. “I thought it was interesting, so I sent you a message.”

“Just interesting,” RK narrows his eyes, but there is no malice in his actions. “You look like you need another beer, Gavin.”

He motions at the bartender, nodding curtly at him. Gavin peers into his stein, finding that he has nearly finished the contents. Then, it clicks. _Watersports_ ; it runs through his head like a chicken with its head chopped off. Gavin needs more liquids in his system if this is going to happen tonight.

“Oh, yeah, sure. I guess,” Gavin stutters, his empty beer stein quickly replaced with a deliciously cold, full one. The frothy head of it tickles his mouth as he takes his first sip. “You got me a different type,” he comments, smacking his lips.

RK says, “It’s from the local brewery Jericho. Do you like it?” His hands rest on the bar counter, nails tapping out a slow rhythm on the surface.

“It’s really good,” Gavin compliments. “Thank you,”

The small talk continues as Gavin finishes his second beer for the night, and is onto the third one when RK finally deems him ready to take him home. He is just a little buzzed, the feel pleasant when RK strokes his fingers over Gavin’s rough knuckles. He flips his hand so his palm is upturned, allowing the bar owner to trace over the heart line and grooves there.

“Up,” RK says suddenly, hands retreating and leaving Gavin with a sense of high-and-dryness. Gavin is about to pout when RK continues, “Place is upstairs, if you can handle yourself for that long.”

“Don’t doubt me, RK,” Gavin frowns as his reply comes out more slurred than he wants it to. “I’m a grown man. What’s a little walking?”

He staggers to his feet, not quite as gracefully as RK but, then again, RK had not been the one chugging beers since ten o’clock. Gavin does not bother checking the time now, instead catching RK’s hand so the bar owner can lead him to the back of the bar and through a door that leads to stairs.

“RK, I-“ Gavin feels it when he is climbing up the first half of the stairs. He has to piss… And he has to piss soon.

But RK is too fast, crowding Gavin with his sleek body, right into the staircase rail. Soft, plush lips descend upon his then; any thoughts that are still flying around in his head suddenly cease to exist. They disintegrate into nothingness, prominent arousal stepping into their place.

Gavin kisses back, hands reaching out to grip at RK’s firm biceps. He grants access to the man when a tongue sneaks out to swipe at his bottom lip. Gavin moans into RK’s mouth as they meet in the middle, teeth clacking against each other. Their tongues battle for dominance, moving together in a fierce tango. Gavin feels as though he is going to be vored by this man, knees going weak with how turned on he is. He wants _more_ , but they are on the stairs and fucking on the staircase is not exactly optimal on safety. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he hopes for a future chance to be claimed on the stairway.

RK, unfortunately, breaks the kiss. Flat teeth tease and pull at Gavin’s lip when they part. Gavin has to push down a whine that threatens to bubble from his larynx.

“Come, Gavin, not here.” The tone is almost teasing, but Gavin cannot bring himself to be irked.

They race the rest of the way up the stairs, almost running through the hallway and into a flat that is warm and furnished in blues and blacks. Gavin draws his body close to RK’s, mouth finding the man’s carotid and sucking gently at it.

“No marks, boy,” RK growls low in his throat, but Gavin is too tipsy to stop. He loves the taste of RK’s skin, clean and fresh and faintly icy like spearmint. “I said, no marks, boy. _Off_ ,”

RK pushes Gavin, sending him falling backwards onto the blue sofa behind him. Gavin whimpers as RK snakes a hand under his shirt and hoodie, applying pressure just above the man’s pelvis. A groan elicits from Gavin, his bladder crying out for relief.

“Oh no, Gavin. Not here, you don’t,” RK warns, and Gavin has no choice but to hold. “You will not ruin my couch with your primitive actions.”

“But,” Gavin is about to say. RK shushes him, pecking his lips with a chaste kiss before adjusting to straddle the man.

“But nothing,” RK lifts his chin, peering down his nose at Gavin and, if that is not enough to give Gavin a stiffy, he does not know what will. “You will obey me. Do you understand?”

Gavin swallows the saliva suddenly collecting in his mouth… and flinches when RK lifts his hand.

A loud slap reverberates through the flat when RK strikes Gavin, brings his hand down to slap across Gavin’s cheek with half strength. He glares at the man, lifting his hand again to deliver a softer slap, this time getting Gavin’s scarred nose with it. The action still leaves Gavin’s cheek stinging.

“Do you _understand_ , Gavin?” He glares ice daggers into Gavin’s face, his free hand upon Gavin’s sternum. If he wanted to, he could crack a rib or two. Instead, he closes it along Gavin’s pharynx, not yet squeezing. “Say it.”

The warmth around Gavin’s throat feels amazing, he thinks. It is like a python called RK, ready to choke him out at any time if he so much as makes one bad move. It excites him to no end.

“Yes,” he spits, and is instantly rewarded with a threatening squeeze to his larynx. He dares his eyes not to roll back a bit. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

“I knew you could be a good boy for me,” RK says, and his smile comes back, this time with a wicked little charm to it. He lets up, standing again to allow Gavin some room. “Now, I want you to get on that rug and kneel for me.”

“No,” Gavin knows he is testing his luck, that this could go seriously wrong if he upsets RK too much with his defiance, but he never goes down without a little fight. He wants to hope that, if he dies, Tina will find him in the back alley dumpster and find justice for him. On the other hand, Gavin is too horny to care what happens to him, as long as he gets to piss and come.

Without warning, RK is pulling him by the hair, brown locks tangled in RK’s strong fists. Gavin barely has time to process what is happening before he is tossed to the floor, rolling twice onto the oriental rug that sits in front of the brick fireplace. He tries to get up, but halts when a shoe-clad foot presses on the vee of his hips. His bladder quivers again, and Gavin clenches his jaw, keeping himself from spilling.

RK watches him, taking his foot off of Gavin when he is satisfied with Gavin’s stubbornness not to pee through his jeans and onto the expensive rug he lies on.

“On your knees. You’re going to suck me off,” RK commands, standing back to undo the fly of his slacks.

A whimper manages to escape from Gavin’s throat. This time, he does as he is told, kneeling up so he can see RK’s cock as the curiosity is beginning to get the better of him.

And, good lord, is the man endowed. Gavin stares, awestruck, when RK releases his member from its confines. RK strokes himself once, giving the head of his cock a teasing finger swipe before allowing Gavin to shuffle closer.

It is magnificent, huge and a perfect flushed color with a hint of purple at the tip. The girth is bigger than anything Gavin has ever dared to take before. Uncut, the foreskin resembling the turtleneck that RK wears the tiniest bit. His velvety balls hang low, and Gavin fights back his salivary glands from automatically watering. He wants to put them in his mouth; rolls them on his tongue…

“Open your mouth,” RK’s voice is smooth and cold like water as he gives the command. He holds himself out, waiting for Gavin to move.

And move he does. Gavin shuffles towards the man, careful not to drool on himself as he eyes RK’s cock. He licks his lips before parting them and widening his jaw.

“Lick it,” comes the next order, and Gavin is more than happy to do so.

God, is the first thing he thinks as his tongue sticks out to taste the precum that is beginning to leak from the tip of the bar owner’s dick. He moans at the taste, leaning in for more. Suctioning his cheeks, he minds his teeth. It feels good to finally have something in his mouth other than cigarettes and foul language. He cannot talk like this and, honestly, he does not care at this moment to.

Slowly, he takes the head in, then the length of the man’s cock, stopping only when he meets resistance from his gag reflex. He slides his tongue to the vein that runs along the underside of RK’s member, noticing the way it twitches within his hot cavern called mouth. The movement strikes excitement into Gavin, a glimpse of fulfillment thrumming through his core.

But it is short lived, however, because RK is gripping his hands around Gavin’s head, forcing his head down further into his crotch until Gavin’s nose hits the healthy bush of hair above RK’s cock.

Gavin’s eyes bulge as his gag reflex kicks in, causing him to choke. His body attempts to cough, throat lurching and aching from the foreign intrusion within. It hurts. It is so painful; tears collect in the corners of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks as he rapidly blinks them away. He will be strong, and he will not pass out from asphyxiation from cock. Breathing through his nose, he stops the quivering in his throat to take in RK’s huge cock. Gavin’s dominant hand reaches for the man’s balls, collecting them in his fingers before massaging them gently.

They feel heavy and hot, and Gavin wishes he could take them into his mouth and slurp at them until they empty onto his face.

RK’s hips jerk back a little before jumping forward, lodging himself back into Gavin’s throat with a deep moan.

“That’s it. Good. Keep going, Gavin,” he praises, tugging on Gavin’s dark locks. “Look at me.” Gavin peers through thick, wet lashes at RK, his grey eyes glazed over with lust. He looks scrumptious like this, on his knees, sucking RK’s big cock like an obedient sub. It is a beautiful picture that RK might consider photographing if there is ever a next time. “You look debauched.”

Gavin furrows his brows as he accidentally lets a whimper gurgle and his teeth slip, grazing RK just slightly. The man hisses, foot coming up to step on Gavin’s neglected cock.

A sob wracks through Gavin’s being, the sudden urge to release coming back to the forefront of his mind. His bladder is so full. His sac is so tight. He wants to come and pee at the same time, and he does not know which one he wants more.

“Don’t you dare do that again,” RK warns before allowing Gavin to bob his head back and forth along the man’s dick.

Gavin sucks harder, keeping his teeth out of the equation. His jaw is aching; going to be so sore the morning after, but it is so worth it. Nothing but the goal to please RK is present in his mind, and he relishes in every cruel ministration that the man lays out on him. He will willingly take anything and everything this man gives him; his mind going fuzzy with what is between want and need.

Pushing Gavin’s head back, he worries his bottom lip while seemingly analyzing the man’s face. 

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, one hand on Gavin’s forehead and the other on the bony part of his chin. His compliment lights up Gavin’s face, but the moment passes as soon as it comes, because RK releases him. “Strip, then get on all fours. Ass where I can see it.” He Gavin away from him, watching as the man scrambles to catch himself without falling head-first on the carpet below.

Gavin lands on his forearms and elbows with an embarrassing yelp. RK is not gentle in the slightest, and it lights a fire within his core. He rushes to get his clothes off, kicking his shoes off first; he shimmies out of his jeans, hoodie and shirt, flinging them to the side haphazardly. It is not sexy in the slightest, but Gavin is too desperate right now. It hurts to move, his bladder aching to let go. He contracts his muscles; he will not pee until RK says so. RK stands there with a cold, scientific stare on Gavin’s being. Gavin shifts to position, spreading his legs to showcase his ass as a blush creeps up his neck and onto his cheeks.

Hearing shuffling from the back, Gavin is not expecting when two large hands with chilly fingertips grapple his asscheeks and a glob of saliva being spat point-blank onto the rim of his puckered entrance. He cries out when RK thumbs over it, spreading the substance over him in the most uncaring way.

“RK,” he tries to say, but a sob breaks the two letters apart. Another one severs his moan; RK fondles Gavin’s peach-fuzz balls before he plays with the tip of the man’s cock, pressing his index finger at the slit. “Fuck!”

“Now, now,” muses RK. “I do not allow any profanity in this house.”

_Slap!_

“Ah!”

Gavin gasps at the impact, his ass jiggling from the smack. RK tsks, bringing his hand down again, this time on the other cheek.

_Slap!!_

“RK!” Gavin wheezes at the spanking, pain blooming on his posterior as RK brings his hand down a few more times. “Please,”

RK sounds nonplussed, “‘Please’, what?”

The sound that Gavin produces is pathetic, whittling out of his throat like a dying string of nerves. He wants to move, but RK is holding him fest by the hips. He grits his teeth, back molars squeaking against each other as he pushes down his pride.

“Please, let me g-go,” Gavin mutters, wanting to squeeze his thighs together to keep himself from losing control on his bladder.

RK hums, as if contemplating. “Go where, exactly?” he tuts, sounding all so nonchalant. “Because you sure don’t deserve to take a trip to the toilet right now.”

Gavin does not even care about the mewl that slips through his lips; RK is stroking the insides of his thighs, traveling to the shivering flesh of his lumbar and ghosting his fingertips there. It feels incredibly good, but it is teasing, and that is not something enough to satisfy Gavin completely.

“B-but I need to go,” he begs. “I really, really, need to pee, RK. I have to.”

There is a deadly silence that casts over them then, and Gavin wonders if he has done anything that has ruined the mood. What if the whole scene is cut short because of Gavin’s whining? Will RK stop him, and send him home? Will he have to do the walk of shame with a half-hard dick, mimicking a tail between his legs? He fears that, everything that has happened tonight, is gone to waste…

Until two fingers, slick with what seems like spit, pierce him without warning. RK spears Gavin’s entrance, intruding his passage and scissoring his hole open before Gavin can prepare himself for it.

A scream rips from Gavin’s larynx as he doubles over. His ass sticks even higher into the air; his front buckling down onto the oriental carpet below. The initial pain slowly fades to an uncomfortable pleasure, having two of RK’s digits within him. His breathing becomes more shallow, so much so that Gavin is beginning feel a bit dizzy. He wishes that RK fry his nerves, bring him ecstasy and release with his fingers, if the man will allow it. He wants nothing more, as he ruts back into the pseudo-thrusting RK gives, than the permission to piss and come.

The pleasure is short-lived, however, because RK is letting go of his hips, pulling those lovely fingers from Gavin’s pucker in favor for another verbal command.

“On your back, Gavin.”

“Yesss,” Gavin hisses, breathing through his nose before turning around to lie in supine position. “Is this how you want me, RK?”

A boot comes to slam right beside his face then, spooking Gavin right out of his skin. He balls his hands into fists, steeling himself before RK. He will not flinch; prove himself worthy enough to gain RK’s approval so he may release.

“Legs up,” RK commands, face ever stoic. When Gavin does not move, he says, “I don’t care how you do it. Just get them up so I can fuck you.”

Gavin groans at RK’s words, his imagination getting the better of him. His brows knit together, hands immediately flying to the back of his thighs. Inwardly, he thanks his past self for integrating daily yoga stretches into his workout routine, as he would not have been able to stretch this far. He brings his knees to his chest, widening his stance so he can present himself to the man.

“That’s good, Gavin.” RK falls to kneel between Gavin’s legs, cock twitching and hard. “Have you done this before?”

Gavin nods slowly, gulping. “Done… this? Fucking?”

“Watersports, Gavin,” RK says. “Have you ever done watersports before?”

Oh. Oh, that is what RK is referring to. Gavin blinks rapidly. He wants to make sure Gavin is comfortable, Gavin thinks, in his own way. It is… endearing.

“Yeah, I’ve peed before,” Gavin says, face threatening to burst into flames at his own joke. He grins goofily at the man. RK puffs out a sigh. “What? You got a problem with tha— aah!”

Any remaining words that are in Gavin’s mouth die on his tongue; it evolves into a scream, a shriek that rips through his lungs and out his mouth. RK shoves inside to the hilt, knocking the wind out of the man. Pain sears his vision, and Gavin breathes in; breathes out. Be the air bender he never was. He wills his sphincter to relax, as to not become a human guilletone.

“I’m sorry, Gavin.” RK cooes cruelly, “Did you say something?”

“Fu-“ Gavin moans as RK delivers the first thrust, pulling an inch out before slamming it back in. “RK!” His voice cracks at the force of it, eyes beginning to water as he feels a small stream slip from his bladder and onto his belly.

Tightening his inner muscles, Gavin attempts to stop himself from urinating just yet. He will hold for RK, even though the feeling of the man’s cock in his ass is nearly too much for him to handle. Except, he can feel his strength slipping, being railed out of him from the back.

Another cry cracks Gavin’s voice, face scrunching before relaxing in sheer pleasure. There’s something that must be pressing against his perineum; something that must be RK’s fingers. It feels _so_ good, making his thighs shake and mouth drool uncontrollably. It makes him want to… want to come. To release. To go…

“Fuck!” Gavin screams, another jet of gold bursting from his cock. The liquid splashes and pools in his belly button, hot and sticky upon his skin. It should feel gross normally but, instead, the warmth of it flares Gavin’s arousal, the acidic stench of it filling his nostrils as a reminder to hold his bladder.

“You’re becoming weak, Gavin,” RK says with a low growl. “I thought you could hold,”

He can, he can hold, Gavin wants to say, but the fingers on his perineum begin to massage him in circles. His words wither into a cacophony of moans and mewls, incapable of communicating his message to RK.

A flash of lightning white shocks through his system as RK adjusts the angle which he fucks at, sliding in and out of Gavin’s tight passage like a piston. The man looks like he is barely breaking a sweat, eyes trained on Gavin and Gavin only. Another spark of pleasure runs through him.

Again.

And again.

And again, until Gavin registers RK has found his sweet spot.

“Please,” he slurs. “Please, oh please, RK.”

Oh, yes, he barely can think when RK speeds up, goes faster and harder at the same time. He clenches down hard on RK, feeling the raw friction of flesh in and on flesh; rubbing against one another in the most intense of ways. The pain mixes with pleasure. It is almost too much, yet not enough at the same time. Gavin is on edge, an alarm blaring in his head, telling him that his bladder needs attention.

He needs to go. Now.

Now, now now.

Fuck everything; Gavin cannot help himself as he gives in, shrieking in gratification as a steady stream of urine shoots from his cock, nearly hitting RK in the face.

RK leans back, steel blue eyes trained on Gavin as the man wets himself, face frozen in an expression of pure relief.

The feeling of his bladder emptying is something like pleasure more than relief; like Gavin is ejaculating instead of urinating. He cannot care how messy he looks right now, with rivulets of astringent gold soaking his skin. He paints himself in interference yellow, barely registering as it is absorbed by the expensive rug beneath him.

Gavin takes his first breath after his release, suddenly overly sensitive to the piledriving RK is wracking his body with. His ass is going to be sore tomorrow, his back rubbed raw with rug burn, but he does not care; he lives in the moment as he wraps his arms around RK’s strong neck and pulls him forward.

“You’re such a bad boy, Gavin,” RK sounds equally as wrecked now, snarling even if his face does not convey it. His ice eyes are ablaze with arousal. “Pissing yourself before I said you could.” His thrusts punch out short, abrupt whines from Gavin’s windpipe, so forceful that the two of them are sliding centimeter by centimeter up the carpet. “You’re such a little slut, you know that? You act so tough and mighty initially but, as soon as you get some cock, you instantly turn into a whiny mess of a human being. Isn’t that what you are, Gavin? Say it,”

Gavin’s silver eyes are unfocused, as if he is not there yet there yet still conscious at the same time. RK rips out of Gavin’s hold on him then, hands wrapping around the man’s neck and tightening.

Gavin started to wheeze, coughing and gasping for air, but RK will not let him up. His hips bang against Gavin’s relentlessly all the while.

“Say it,” RK repeats, pressing Gavin into the rug now. “You’re mine tonight.”

His lungs feel like they are on fire, his throat aching and cock between his legs even more so. Gavin keens, or tries to, the sound getting stuck in his choked off throat. His piss has drenched him in translucent gold, drying tacky and itchy upon his skin. He must reek, look absolutely deflowered and debauched, but he cannot seem to find the whim to care. He wants to come so badly, and if it means he must obey RK, then Gavin will do it sincerely.

“R-rr-kkhh!” he tries, but his voice comes out in gurgling noises. RK has half the heart to loosen his grip a little, the desire to hear Gavin overcoming him. “I-I’m yours,”

“Shit,” RK gasps, letting go of Gavin’s throat completely. He pulls out, ignoring the pathetic keen that Gavin gives at the emptiness that replaces where RK’s dick has been, stroking his member at a wrist-breaking pace.

Gavin has little of mind capacity to realize that RK is coming forward, cock aimed directly at Gavin’s face like a sniper does his rifle. Quickly, the man opens up his mouth, tongue flopping out like an afterthought when the first spurt of cum hits his face.

With an animalistic howl, RK comes undone, covering Gavin’s flushed face with his spunk. He throws his head back, the tendons in his neck visible from the strained angle. His forearms flex. The veins in RK’s hands become a little more pronounced. Gavin would have noticed these nuances, if not for the cum splattering his face. He keeps his eyes closed, as to not get any in his eyes.

RK huffs one more time after completion before he wipes away the cum on Gavin’s face, then brings it to the man’s mouth. With renewed vigor, Gavin quickly tongues at RK’s fingers, taking in every drop of RK’s essence. His left hand flies to his own dick, stroking hard and fast…

Until RK knocks his away in favor of jerking Gavin off himself.

One, two, three perfunctory pumps over Gavin’s cock, and the man is coming so hard that his beautiful grey eyes cross.

It feels as though he is being hit by a train, the ecstasy kicking him in the balls and chest. He fights to breath, but it is like his rib cage is collapsing. Everything around him turns white, just like the strikes of pleasure when RK hit his prostate. His ears deafen, and his mouth feels like it is full of cotton as he screams in delight. He succumbs to the orgasmic rapture, baring himself to it. The pleasure swallows him whole, devours him until he swears he is nothing, then spits him back out into reality like he has been born again, naked and crying not unlike the first day he came to be Gavin Reed on this earth.

“Gavin,” His hearing is returning slowly, as is his vision. “Gavin, can you hear me?”

Gavin blinks up, squinting at RK, who hovers over him, concern written on his facial features when he checks Gavin’s vitals. It takes a few moments for him to croak, “Y-Yeah,”

“Are you alright?” RK does not let up, still prodding him.

“I’m fine,” Gavin lets RK finish his secondary assessment, but only because his whole body feels like warm jello. “What- did I scare you?”

“No, not in the slightest,” RK frowns, but Gavin can see right past it. The man was worried about him, and Gavin smirks. “You passed out for a good forty-eight seconds, however.”

Gavin laughs, “That’s a first,” and he really means it. He has never had such amazing sex before. This might actually be the first time he feels utterly, extremely satisfied.

“I can’t say I’ve had anyone ruin my rug before, so I have to agree with you, Gavin,” RK says, grimacing as he finds stains upon his clothing. “Come on, let’s get you washed up.”

“I can’t feel my legs,” Gavin complains, but stops midway; RK hoists him up with little to no problem at all, peeling him from the floor and carrying him to the bathroom.

Gavin hangs on for the ride, a smile making its home on his face. “I like my men strong,” he blurts before he realizes it. He can see a grin on RK’s mouth, matching his own perfectly. “I guess I lucked out,”

“I guess I lucked out as well,” RK murmurs, almost so quietly that Gavin strains to hear it.

“Oh yeah? I guess I really am a catch, aren’t I?” Gavin winces as his foot catches on the wall while RK rounds the corner. “Ow,”

“That’s karma for being full of yourself,” RK casts Gavin a sly grin. “But now we know you can feel your toes.”

“Ugh, what a shitty way to find out, too,” groans Gavin.

He tries to steady himself on the toilet seat that he is lowered onto, but finds that his legs are completely useless at balancing right now. He yelps, falling towards the tub to his left. RK grabs him and keeps him upright before Gavin can sustain a concussion.

“Careful, Gavin,” RK says. He turns to plug the tub and start the tap. “You might not make it back home before sunrise if you keep up like this.”

“God, my roommate will kill me,” Gavin glares at RK, only to find that the man is still smiling at him. “Does, does that mean I can stay the night?” Gavin asks then because, quite honestly, he is not sure he can walk back to his car right now.

“Yes, Gavin,” RK squeezes Gavin’s arm reassuredly. “You can stay tonight.” His face is beautiful when he is smiling, just like a Disney prince, and Gavin cannot help but feel something flutter in his chest.

He says, “Oh, _fuck yeah_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Science proves that pee is not stored in the balls. Please study your anatomy, Gavin.  
> Leave a kudo and a comment to tell me you liked it!  
> Come scream at me on twit @ra9sthiccbicc. I take prompts into consideration.


End file.
